The invention relates to a portable hand-guided power tool, in particular a rotary hammer. The power tool comprises a housing and a handle having two legs that are secured to the housing wherein the handle is pivotably supported by means of the first leg on the housing. The connection of the second leg to the housing allows a pivoting movement between the handle and the housing to take place. Between the second leg and the housing a pressure spring is arranged and held under pretension between two pressure members.
Such a portable hand-held power tool is disclosed in German patent application 102 36 135 A1. The disclosed rotary hammer/chipper has a housing and a curved handle. The curved handle is connected with two legs to the housing. By means of the first leg, the handle is pivotably supported on the housing. The connection of the second handle to the housing allows a pivoting movement between handle and housing. Between the second leg and the housing there is a pressure spring that is secured by means of two pressure members with pretension. One of the two pressure members rests against a screw bush of the handle while the other pressure member is fixedly secured to the housing. In this way, the handle can be pivoted against the pretension of the pressure spring relative to the housing. This provides an antivibration system that reduces the operation-caused vibration level at the handle and thus at the hand of the operator.
This arrangement is effective as a vibration-reducing measure. However, mounting is complex. The spring arrangement is mounted from the side facing away from the handle. First, the pressure member provided for resting against the handle is pushed into the housing and subsequently the correlated pressure spring is threaded onto it. Finally, a sleeve as a pressure member secured to the housing is inserted into the pressure spring and axially screwed to the housing. For manufacturing this screw connection, the coil pressure spring must be subjected to pretension. The mounting expenditure is thus high. Mounting of the individual components from the side of the gearbox can be carried out only with the gearbox removed, i.e., in a very early assembly stage of the entire power tool. For exchanging or repairing the module, the power tool must be disassembled to a large extent.